


Necessary Actions

by Carol S (lapillus)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canon Divergence - Revelations 6:8, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/pseuds/Carol%20S
Summary: RuthlessPramatist!Methos finds a reason to side with Kronos at the Power Station.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Necessary Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepsWithCoyotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/gifts).



> For SleepsWithCoyotes' Kronos Resurection Fic challenge

We share everything, Brother. 

Isn't that the way it goes? 

Now, his quickening rattles between us, unwilling to settle in you, who took his head, and unsettled in me, lover, slayer of his Fate, betrayer of all he held dear. He would hate it that he has bound us in a way that even a thousand years of brotherhood never touched. And even more he would hate what we will do. And he would hate that the reason I chose you was because you were right, although not for the reasons you gave. Or at least not wholly so. (Though the undertow of terrible power still tugs at my ankles.)

Yes, you were right. (Oh, you must have been right. The alternative is . . . unthinkable.) I had grown soft. Forgotten just how high the cost of survival can be. But having you back, here, inescapable, forced me to remember. And think. And face what must be done. (No matter that it cost me self and soul and all but life and you.)

I know that you meant to seduce me with memories of wild dominion and unbreachable bonds of love and lust (and lunacy) but in the end it was realized necessity that forced my hand. (Murder, even self-murder, is too easy a habit to fall back into.)

It is not that I had failed to run the projections. I have known for a while now what must come for both them and us, and soon. I, too, have been to Australia and have seen what the rabbits have done. And perhaps you are right to compare them to rabbits. They are eating themselves out of house and home and taking half the planet with them. 

And then there is our kind. I have never been more than agnostic when it comes to the concept of the Gathering as biological imperative, but I am more than afraid that technology will make it a reality. I was slow on the uptake (Soft, oh, so soft. You are always too right, Brother) but it becomes ever clearer that too soon there will be no place to hide, and, whether it is they who hunt us, or we who hunt ourselves, it makes little difference in the long run. 

So now we are to usher in a new Dark Age (Do not think how much more this will hurt than Alexandria. It is necessary.) and save us all. Even if that was never your intent. (The raw bile of that irony is all that distracts me from my grief.)

Come, clasp Death to you once again. Then we shall collect our Brothers and the Four shall ride again.


End file.
